1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a charcoal ignition fluid that is composed of a blend of bio-based hydrocarbons for the ignition of charcoal in both briquette and lump forms, and more particularly, a charcoal ignition fluid that utilizes linear and branched alkanes produced by means of variations of the Fischer-Tropsch process that incorporates raw materials that are generally recognized as more sustainable than petroleum oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The petroleum-based charcoal starter fluid that is most widely in use is a petroleum distillate that contains significant levels of aromatic and sulfur-containing compounds, which may affect the quality and safety of food cooked over charcoal ignited with this fluid. Additionally, the petroleum distillate charcoal starter fluids consume a significant quantity of petroleum, a non-renewable fossil fuel.
Charcoal starter fluids incorporating petroleum distillates currently in use have a number of drawbacks relative to consumer and environmental issues. For example, they contain a significant and potentially toxic amount of aromatic compounds. Consumers who do not wait until these toxic compounds burn off adequately before placing food over charcoal ignited with petroleum distillates may unknowingly contaminate the food with residues from the incomplete combustion of the fluid still contained in the charcoal. The sulfur-containing compounds in petroleum distillate can also form noxious odors and flavors that are absorbed by food placed in a charcoal cooker.
In order to be easily ignited, the charcoal starter fluid composed of petroleum distillates must have a flashpoint that is low enough, typically 103° F. to 107° F. (Tag Closed Cup). Charcoal starter fluids with flashpoints below 100° F. are more regulated based on being more hazardous to use. Charcoal starter fluids with flashpoints higher than 110° F. are typically too difficult to be ignited, and are therefore, not accepted by consumers.
The presence of certain hydrocarbon species in petroleum-based, charcoal starter fluid causes it to emit significant levels of volatile organic compounds (“VOC”) into the atmosphere. The presence of aromatic and cyclic hydrocarbons produce evaporative emissions prior to ignition, as well as those caused by incomplete combustion after ignition. A charcoal starter fluid that does not contain a significant amount of these compounds and that contains higher levels of hydrocarbons that undergo more complete combustion when ignited produce much lower emissions of VOCs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that is composed of a blend of renewable bio-based hydrocarbons for the ignition of charcoal in both briquette and lump forms.
It is further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that utilizes linear and branched alkanes produced by means of variations of the Fischer-Tropsch process that incorporates raw materials that are generally recognized as more sustainable than petroleum oil.
It is further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that replaces the petroleum distillate currently in wide use as a means of igniting charcoal in both briquettes and lump forms.
It is yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that replaces the hydrocarbon made from petroleum, a non-renewable resource, by mimicking the physical characteristics of the distillate so closely that the typical consumer can use it in the same manner to which they are accustomed when using petroleum distillate.
It is still further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that is lower in noxious odors and the tendency to product off-flavors compared to petroleum distillate-based charcoal starter fluids.
It is yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid having a renewable status that makes it more sustainable on a raw material basis.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid having a decreased toxicity concern due to the absence of aromatic compounds, such as toluene, xylene, and benzene.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid composed without aromatic and sulfur compounds, which can affect the flavor and odor of foods cooked over charcoal.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that meets VOC emission levels that are permissible according to the South Coast Air Quality Management District Rule 1174 (1991).
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.